Letters to Demigods
by Lacy.Likes.Pie
Summary: Have you ever wondered something about one of the characters? Well, now's the time to ask! I'm kinda bored, so...
1. Intro

Hey there! Since we are anxiously awaiting House of Hades, I though it would be a good time for everybody to ask some of our favorite demigods some questions. Feel free to write to any demigod you can think of, multiple demigods, or one of the camps as a whole! Don't be afraid to ask any kind of question you want, I'm sure they'd be happy to answer! (WARNING: Some demigods are more easily offended than others)

I'll get their responses up ASAP!


	2. Pranks, Soda Cans, and Fan Girls

_**Dear Travis and Katie,**_

_**You two totally like each other, huh? Don't deny it! You know it's true. Travis, if you are to prank the Ares cabin again, you are so dead. I could just go call Clarisse to kill you for me. Katie, don't deny that you like Travis. Both of you like each other, everybody knows that. Probably even the most dumbest people know that you guys like each other. The way you act around each other? Cute! Now I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite…**_

_**-Ares'sBestLittleTaunter**_

**Travis**- Well, first of all, if I was gonna prank the Ares cabin—

**Katie**- Ahem! FIRST of all, we do NOT like each other. End of story.

**Travis**- Uh, yeah. Why would we like each other? That's ridiculous.

**Katie**- Exactly! After that lame prank Travis and his brother pulled with the chocolate Easter bunnies—

**Travis**- LAME?! It wasn't lame! A stroke of genius, if I do say so myself.

**Katie**- Stroke of genius?! All you did was put a bunch of chocolate bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin. That's hardly genius! Anyway, stay on the subject, please.

**Travis**- Sorry! I can't help my ADHD. Besides, you totally would've enjoyed it if you actually _tried_ the Easter bunnies! But NO! You had to be all uptight about it and throw them all away! What a waste.

**Katie**- Well, I'm _sorry_ we didn't enjoy those _delicious_ rabbits that you probably poisoned!

**Travis**- Poisoned? Why didn't I think of that?

**Katie**- Ugh!

* * *

_**Dear Juniper,**_

_**Did you know that Grover would totally sacrifice himself to save you when you are endangered?**_

_**-Ares'sBestLittleTaunter**_

**Juniper**- Well, of course he would! Why else do you think I date him, besides the fact that he's utterly adorable!

**Percy**- Ew, what did I just walk into?

**Juniper**- I just love my Grover-poo!

**Percy**- I'm definitely leaving.

**Juniper**- That's why I give him extra soda cans every day!

**Grover**- I thought that was because I—

**Juniper**- Quiet, Grover

* * *

_**Dear Leo,**_

_**Do you like fan girls? I hope you do 'cause I'm one of them.**_

_**-Captainforkz**_

**Leo**- Well, Captain, I DO enjoy some attention from the ladies. But don't worry! There's enough of me to go around! I remember that one time I had all those fan girls… What were they? I think they were river spirits or something. They loved me! And all I had to do was write "Team Leo" all over the place.

**Hazel**- Gloating again, are we Leo?

**Leo**- I was only describing my awesomeness!

**Hazel**- Hmm…

* * *

Hey, everybody! Don't forget to reveiw and leave letters to your favorite demigod(s)/camp!


	3. Dumb Blondes, Dating, and Leo Time!

_**Dear Annabeth,**_

_**Do you hate it when people think you're a dumb blonde? I'm not a blonde, but I would hate it like how Katie hates Travis combined with how much Clarisse wanted to kill Percy after the bathroom incident…**_

_**-NeonHedgehog**_

**Annabeth**- Wow. That's a lot of hate. Don't hate like that… It's harmful to your health. Now, back to the subject. When people call me a dumb blonde, yes, it does make me mad, but I try and shake it off. I mean, people will stop thinking that when I become a world famous architect! Besides, I'm not usually called a dumb blonde by people who have ever met me because—

**Percy**- Because she usually has her face stuffed in a book.

**Annabeth**- Yes, that's true, but not what I was going to say. Who invited you, anyway?

**Percy**- I invited myself.

**Annabeth**- Ugh. Well, like I was_ going_ to say, people who have met me before know that I'm extremely studious and—

**Percy**- A total stick in the mud.

**Annabeth**- Percy!

**Percy**- Hehe…

* * *

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**Why didn't you date Annabeth like when you were 13 or something?! I mean, come on! You guys were perfect for each other and you obviously loved each other then!**_

_**-NeonHedgehog**_

**Annabeth**- I'd like to know this one, too.

**Percy**- Hey! This is my question! Who invited you?

**Annabeth**- I invited_ myself_.

**Percy**- Ha, really funny, Annabeth.

**Annabeth**- Anyway, answer the question.

**Percy**- Well, I didn't really have feelings like that for Annabeth, and—

**Annabeth**- Correction—you didn't _know_ you had feelings like that for Annabeth.

**Percy**- Um, yeah. Whatever. And, also, I was a little preoccupied with—

**Annabeth**- Making out with Rachel.

**Percy**- Are you finished?!

**Annabeth**- Hey, if you're allowed to interrupt my question, I'm allowed to interrupt yours.

**Percy**- _Anyway_, I was a little busy with saving the world and fighting monsters and defeating titans and all that stuff nobody seems to care about now. And, while I was doing that, I didn't really have time to think about all that romance crap.

**Annabeth**- But somehow he still found time to make out with Rachel.

**Percy**- I give up.

* * *

_**Dear Hazel,**_

_**How much do you miss your life before you died? Do you like Leo? I'm just wondering… And so is Frank.**_

_**-JJprincessoftheunderworld**_

**Hazel**- Well, I guess I'd better start out with my old life. There's a few things I miss about it, like my mom. And Sammy. And everything seemed to make more sense back then—except the diamonds, of course. But now… well, I guess it's sort of like a clean slate for me. New time, new adventures, more friends—

**Leo**- Alright, enough with the mushy crap. It's Leo time!

**Frank**- What about Frank time?

**Leo**- It can wait.

**Hazel**- You guys—

**Frank**- No, no. Let's talk about Leo.

**Leo**- Yes!

**Hazel**- Well, um, Leo's a good friend, I guess. He's a lot like Sammy, and Sammy was my best friend. But it's kind of weird that Leo's his grandson…

**Frank**- And?

**Leo**- For once, I agree with the Canadian.

**Hazel**- And—

**Percy**- Pizza's here!

***silence***

**Percy-** Oh, I just walked into an awkward conversation, didn't I?

**Jason**- I told you not to go in there.

**Percy**- Quiet, cloud boy. I'm starving.

**Hazel**- I like pizza!

**Leo**- Yum, pizza!

**Frank**- Ugh.

* * *

_**Dear Leo,**_

_**What is the thing you miss most about your mom? And if you had fan girls, what would you do about them?**_

_**-JJprincessoftheunderworld**_

**Leo**- Ah, there's a lot I miss about my mom. It's like asking someone who their favorite friend is. So, I guess my answer would have to be All of the Above. As for the fan girls, well—

**Hazel**- Oh, gods! Who keeps asking Leo about fan girls?!

**Leo**- Quiet Hazel, it's Leo time! Anyway, I wouldn't do anything about the fan girls, because what's wrong with a bunch of cute girls who love you? Absolutely nothing.

**Hazel**- Ugh, I'm leaving.

**Leo**- Leave the door open in case some fan girls decide to come in!

* * *

A quick update= proof that I have no life. Hope you enjoyed these letters, and don't forget to write a letter or two to your favorite demigod(s)!


	4. Exploding Marshmallows and FanGirl Advic

_**Dear Travis and Katie,**_

_**Uh huh. Both of you are still in denial. I bet you guys blush when you around each other without knowing it!**_

_**-Ares'sBestLittleTaunter**_

**Katie**- Why are children of Ares so annoying?

**Travis**- I think it's hereditary.

**Katie**- Great, now we're all going to die.

**Travis**- You're welcome.

**Katie**- Anyway, people who are apparently shipping us together, we are NOT dating. End. Of. Story.

**Travis**- But Katie secretly loves me.

**Katie**- I do NOT!

**Travis**- Yeah, you do. 'Cause last time we sat close to each other at the campfire, you were blushing.

**Katie**- Yeah, because you made my marshmallow explode in my face!

**Travis**- And how exactly did I do that?

**Katie**- You made some kid from the Hecate cabin do magic on it or something!

**Travis**- Well, then _I_ didn't make it explode, the Hecate kid did.

**Katie**- You are _impossibly_—

**Travis**- Impossibly hilarious and good looking.

**Katie**- Could somebody please find me a dagger?

* * *

_**Dear Juniper and Grover,**_

_**You guys are a great couple.**_

_**-Ares'sBestLittleTaunter**_

**Juniper**- Oh, thank you!

**Grover**- We try.

**Juniper**- It's just so amazing to have a boyfriend like Grover.

**Grover**- The only thing better is having a girlfriend like Juniper.

**Juniper**- Aw!

**Percy**- You guys are seriously disgusting. Aren't they disgusting?

**Jason**- I'd have to agree. Could you please do this somewhere else?

**Juniper**- It's _our_ turn to talk though.

**Percy**- Yeah… But we're sitting _right here_. You could just say thank you and everybody would move on with their lives.

**Grover**- Maybe you guys should move.

**Juniper**- Yeah!

**Percy**- Fine! I'll go finish off this soda can and give it to someone who appreciates my presence.

**Grover**- Wait! You don't have to do that!

**Juniper**- Grover!

**Grover**- What? I'm hungry.

* * *

_**Dear Nico,**_

_**Do you approve of having fan girls (Such as myself)?**_

_**-Your Most Dedicated Fan Girl (queenoftheworld99)**_

**Nico**- Well, I can't say that I disapprove…

**Leo**- Okay, kid, let Leo teach you a few things about fan girls… I have lots of experience.

**Piper**- Wow, Leo, conceded much?

**Hazel**- WHO ASKED LEO ABOUT THE— Oh, it's Nico's question.

**Leo**- Lesson 1: DO NOT be ashamed of the fan girls. They worship you! What's wrong with—

**Hazel**- Leo. Out. Now.

**Leo**- Aw, come on! I was teaching your little bro important lessons in the life of an awesome person.

**Piper**- Ha! Good one.

**Nico**- Am I done here?

**Leo**- NO! Don't leave! I haven't even got to the part where you—

**Hazel**- Yes, you're done here.

**Nico**- Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to sit here and listen to Leo talk.

**Leo**- Hey! My advice is legendary!

**Piper**- Says the kid whose master plan was to write "Team Leo" all over himself and try to woo river spirits.

**Leo**- And they happened to love it.

* * *

Don't forget to leave questions! No questions=no answers!


	5. PDA, Thalico, and Reyna Problems

_**Dear Travis and Katie,**_

_**I agree with Ares'sBestLittleTaunter. You guys are just in denial. Just get together already, everyone wants you to.**_

_**-JJprincessoftheunderworld**_

**Katie**- Are you kidding me?! Another letter about this?! I give up. I give up. I don't care what other people want, I just—

**Travis**- Hold on there. We _can_ stop this nonsense.

**Katie**- Really? How?

**Travis**- We just have to…

**Katie**- No. Nuh uh. Not happening. No way.

**Travis**- I'm just saying! Then they'll shut up!

**Katie**- But there's no way on Earth I'd _ever_—

**Travis**- But they'd stop.

**Katie**- But—

**Percy**- Ew! Ew ew ew! You guys—

**Jason**- Oh gods!

**Piper**- I'm confu—ohhhh.

**Annabeth**- Please, no PDA in the interview room.

* * *

_**Dear Nico,**_

_**How do you feel about all this Thalico stuff? Considering Thalia's a hunter and you're too awesome for her. And can I have your autograph? And one of those skull rings? That would be cool. Yeah, a skull ring.**_

_**-doctordragon**_

**Nico**- Um, well I guess you could have an autograph and stuff. But considering I don't know how to get them to you… And about the Thalico stuff—it wouldn't be so weird, except for the fact that she's like, a lot older than me.

**Thalia**- Yeah, who comes up with this sh-?

**Nico**- It's kinda awkward to read…

**Thalia**- Yeah. Especially when—

**Nico**- I don't really need to know.

* * *

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**How do you feel about Nico having a crush on Annabeth? Is it ever awkward? I mean, I guess it would be having your younger/older cousin crushing on your girlfriend.**_

_**Toodles!**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Percy**- Well, to be honest, I never really noticed. But thanks for making it kind of awkward.

**Annabeth**-…

**Percy**-…

**Nico**- I picked a bad time to walk in, didn't I?

**Percy**- Yeah, sorta.

* * *

_**Dear Percy and Annabeth,**_

_**Because this is an awkward question and I adore awkward questions: Have you guys done "it" yet? You don't have to answer, but…**_

_**Anyway, tell Thalia she's awesome for me. Tha-ank you!**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Percy**- I'll give this one to Annabeth.

**Annabeth**- Ugh. The letter says we don't have to answer…

**Percy**- But, that usually implies that the person _really_ wants an answer.

**Annabeth**- Since when did you become so smart?

**Percy**- Since I starting hanging around you and was forced to listen to you rambling on and on—

**Annabeth**- I get it. I bore you. Now, if you think the question should be answered, then _you_ answer it.

**Percy**- Ugh. Okay. My answer is that, well, we really haven't had much time to, you know— Hey! Thalia! You're awesome!

**Thalia**- Thanks?

**Percy**- Anytime.

**Annabeth**- Way to get yourself out of that one.

* * *

_**Dear Leo,**_

_**Do you believe in the seventh wheel stuff? Also, I love you! You are so awesome and I am a fan girl but can you tell how it feels to be hot and awesome all while being you?**_

_**-all-star102938**_

**Hazel**- You guys aren't helping his ego issues.

**Leo**- Go away, Hazel. My ego is perfectly fine.

**Hazel**- Whatever.

**Leo**- _Anyway_, I'd first like to point out that I would date all my fan girls if I could, but that would require a lot of cheating and I don't think many people would like that.

**Hazel**- There was another question in there, you know, about seventh wheels.

**Leo**- It's a good felling, I guess, being told that you're hot and awesome. I try not to brag, but it's kind of hard _not_ to when your this cool.

**Hazel**- Leo—

**Leo**- And, I'd like to say, I love you too.

**Hazel**- LEO!

**Leo**- Okay, okay. Seventh wheels. I hear ya. Although I might go deaf soon if you keep that yelling up. So, about seventh wheels—yes. I do believe in them. But will I let it bother me? No! I shall not! Because I am—

**Hazel**- Completely impossible.

**Leo**- —hot and amazing!

**Hazel**- Leo, your chair's on fire.

**Leo**- Told you I was hot.

* * *

_**Dear Percy,**_

_**How does Annabeth feel about your fangirls? Has she ever threatened them?**_

_**-Nalliya101**_

**Percy**- Another question that I'll give to Annabeth.

**Annabeth**- Uh, I'm perfectly fine with his fangirls.

**Percy**- Uh huh.

**Annabeth**- Okay. I'm a little jealous. Who wouldn't be? They're a bunch of girls who are in love with my boyfriend. But I've never threatened one.

**Percy**-…

**Jason**-…

**Piper**-…

**Percy**-…

**Annabeth**-…

**Percy**-…

**Annabeth**- Fine! Yes, I've threatened one. But only once.

**Percy**-…

**Annabeth**- …Maybe twice…

**Piper**-…

**Percy**-…

**Annabeth**- OKAY! FINE! Stop looking at me like that! I do it all the time, okay? But you have no _idea_ how _annoying_ it is, having a bunch of girls checking out your boyfriend! It gets to you!

**Percy**- That's my girl.

* * *

_**Dear Percy and Annabeth,**_

_**Do you plan on getting married one day? Will it be a double wedding with Jason and Piper, since, you know, you guys all became friendsies after the Giant wars were over and Annabeth and Percy were resuced form Tartarus.**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Percy**- Woah there! We're getting a little too far into the future.

**Jason**- Yeah, who knows if we'll even live that long.

**Annabeth**- You're positive today.

**Jason**- Well, sorry, but I didn't have breakfast this morning.

**Percy**- Why not?

**Jason**- Um…

**Piper**- He was busy.

**Percy**- Oh, really?

**Piper**- Back to the question.

**Annabeth**- I agree with Percy, you are going a bit too far into the future.

**Jason**- Yeah, if there even _is _a future.

**Percy**- Dude, leave. You're messing up my chakras.

**Annabeth**- Do you even know what chakras are?

**Percy**- No, but I definitely know that Jason is somehow damaging them with his negative energy.

**Jason**- Like I said—I had no breakfast.

**Percy**- And who's fault is that?

**Jason**- Piper's.

**Piper**- Please don't bring me into this.

* * *

_**Dear Jason and Piper,**_

_**Have you worked out your "Reyna" problems yet?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Piper**- There were no problems to begin with.

**Jason**- Yeah, sure.

**Percy**- I beg to differ.

**Piper**- Percy, leave.

**Percy**- No! This chair is comfy.

**Piper**. Ugh. Anyway, no problems.

**Jason**- You were jealous.

**Piper**- Uh, no!

**Percy**- Uh, yeah!

**Piper**- Stay out of this, Percy.

**Jason**- You were so jealous.

**Piper**- I was not!

**Jason**- Tell that to Reyna. I swear, I saw smoke coming out of your ears.

**Percy**- Yeah, it was like one of those old western movies, and—

**Piper**- I. Was. Not. Jealous.

**Annabeth**- Jealous of what?

**Percy**- Reyna.

**Annabeth**- Oh, she was so jealous.

**Piper**- UGH!

* * *

Hey guys... so... long time no see. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy (jk- just lazy) and haven't bee able to update. I tried to get this one done super fast, so pardon the fact that it might not have been very good. Anyway, don't forget to reveiw... your letters are what keep this story going!


	6. Hobos, Bring Sexy Back, and Cheating

_**Dear Thalia,**_

_**If you could, would you date Nico? I mean, seriously, he's awesome. (and please don't threaten us mean little fan girls)**_

_**-Lucy**_

**Thalia**- Well, maybe, if he was older… Um…

**Nico**- Why is everybody suddenly interested in this?  
**Thalia**- I have no idea.

**Percy**- But, if you were the same age, would you make out and stuff?

**Thalia**- …

**Nico**- …

**Percy**- I'll take that as a yes.

**Thalia**- Now, Percy—

**Percy**- No, you both failed to answer, which means you're secretly in love with each other.

**Nico**- That's not true.

**Percy**- Oh, yeah?

**Thalia**- I would be a perv if I like him like, well, like that.

**Percy**- But, you guys, it would be so cute!

**Thalia**- When did you become such a daughter of Aphrodite?

**Percy**- Since I've been forced to watch these sappy movies with Annabeth.

**Annabeth**- Watch it, Seaweed Brain.

* * *

_**Dear Annabeth and Percy,**_

_**Hey Sis and you too Perce. When are Mom and Poseidon going to admit they're in love? I mean Mom from the future told me they were getting married. Do you know when the wedding is?**_

_**-MrsEDarcy**_

**Annabeth**- Is this some sort of joke?

**Percy**- Are you serious?

**Annabeth**- There has to be cameras around here somewhere. We're being pranked.

**Percy**- Okay, first of all, let me define "hate." It's when two people strongly dislike each other. It's also the opposite of love.

**Annabeth**- Good job, Percy.

**Percy**- Why, thank you.

**Annabeth**- I can assure you that Mom and Poseidon feel a mutual hate for each other. Besides, they've hated each other for centuries!

**Percy**- Here we go.

**Annabeth**- If you've learned your Greek Mythlogy correctly, you'll know that there's a couple fights involving Athena and Poseidon. For example—the story about Medusa.

**Percy**- What Annabeth is _trying_ to say, is that Atheidon or Posthena is never going to happen. Besides, those are really bad couples names, anyway.

**Annabeth**- Thalia was right. You _are_ becoming a daughter of Aphrodite.

**Percy**- And I'm blaming that one on you.

**Annabeth**- Well, I'd rather watch a sappy, romantic movie than one where everybody dies. We have enough of that in real life.

**Percy**- Eh hem. Romeo and Juliet, need I say more?

* * *

_**Dear Leo,**_

_**Hi Uncle Leo, you're my dad's brother! Did you know that your dad tried to rape my mom once and blamed it on Poseidon? Yeah, I don't like him, but you're still awesome!**_

_**Also, which of your pairings do you think is most accurate? (Lazel, Thaleo…)**_

_**-MrsEDarcy**_

**Leo**- That's one out of whack family you've, er—we've—got going on there. I don't even remember_ having_ a brother…

**Hazel**- _Uncle _Leo?

**Leo**- It has a nice ring to it.

**Hazel**- Ugh.

**Leo**- Which of my pairings do I think is _most_ accurate? All of them! Because anything that involves me dating a half-blood hottie is amazing.

**Hazel**- Oh boy.

**Leo**- Uncle Leo only deserves the best.

**Hazel**- Keep telling yourself that.

* * *

_**Dear Frank,**_

_**Have you ever punched Leo in the face for hitting on Hazel? It's a random question, but who cares?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Frank**- Oh, I thought I was gonna get a hard one.

**Leo**- HA! Like when you're around Hazel?!

**Percy**- Haha! Good one! High five, man!

**Leo**- Yeah!

**Frank**- ANYWAY— the answer is no. Mostly because he would probably catch fire, and fire is probably the worst thing—

**Leo**- For that stick of his.

**Percy**- I hear it's really small now.

**Frank**- Guys, this isn't funny. You can stop laughing now.

**Percy**- It's pretty funny, actually.

**Leo**- No, Percy, he's right. We're being mean. We wouldn't want to _arouse_ any arguments. Now, _calm yourself_.

**Percy**- Sorry, it's just so _hard_.

**Frank**- Wow, guys. Real mature.

* * *

_**Dear Percy.**_

_**:D**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Percy**- …

**Annabeth**- Percy, why are you making that face? It's really creepy.

**Percy**- Well, that was the face sent to me in the letter, so I figured I'd better send it back.

**Annabeth**- You know they can't see you, right?

**Percy**- Yeah…

* * *

_**Dear Nico,**_

_**You're like totally awesome, you know that, right? Anyway, when and why did Persephone turn you into a dandelion?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Nico**- Um… Thanks. And the dandelion story is a long one.

**Leo**- Dude! You got turned into a dandelion? This I gotta hear!

**Nico**- I said it was a long story.

**Percy**- Aw! Come on… tell it again! I love this story!

**Nico**- Ugh… Well, basically, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was about a year ago, I think…

**Leo**- Aw, that's not interesting! I'm leaving.

**Nico**- What did you—wait. Uh, Leo? Is that popcorn?

**Leo**- Yeah, I got it from the Stoll brothers. Want some?

**Nico**- …

**Percy**- Uh…

* * *

_**Dear Katie and Travis,**_

_**So you guys kissed?! Eeeeeeepppppppp! Are you like an item now?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Katie**- No.

**Travis**- She wishes we were.

**Katie**- No.

**Travis**- Yes you do.

**Katie**- No, I don't.

**Travis**- She enjoyed it.

**Katie**- NO, I—

**Annabeth**- Oh, what's the letter say…?

**Piper**- Oh my gods! You two are dating?!

**Travis**- Yes.

**Katie**- No.

**Piper**- Oh. Well, you two kissed?!

**Annabeth**- Now, I don't mean to be a total Aphrodite girl, but you two kissed?! That's SO cute!

**Katie**- UGH!

**Travis**- And she loved it.

**Katie**- No, I did NOT—ergh! You know what, I, I just—UGH! I give up. Yes, Annabeth, I _loved_ it.

**Travis**- I told you.

**Piper**- I'm finally going to live up to my mom. Let's go tell everyone!

**Katie**- You guys! Ugh! Has no one ever heard of sarcasm?

**Travis**- No.

* * *

_**Dear Grover,**_

_**I don't really have a question, I just wanted to say hi. Hi! Oh, and what's your least favorite thing about Juniper?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Grover**- Hi!

**Juniper**- Stop eating soda cans and answer the question.

**Grover**- Geesh! I'm getting there!

**Juniper**- Hm.

**Grover**- I love everything about Juniper

**Juniper**- That's more like it.

**Grover**- _Except_…

**Juniper**- Excuse me?!

**Grover**- Just kidding?

**Juniper**- You'd better be.

* * *

_**Dear Juniper,**_

_**Okay I wanted to say hi. Hi! What's your least favorite thing about Juniper?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Juniper**- Hello there! My least favorite thing about Grover is, well, there's quite a few things, actually, that I dislike—

**Grover**- Excuse me?!

**Juniper**- He can be messy, he leaves soda cans _everywhere_, he's not the most romantic person—

**Grover**- Are you done?

**Juniper**- Almost, honeybee. He never seems to be able to keep his hooves clean, and I can't help but notice him get dewey-eyed over the blueberry bush once in a while, though, I will admit, she's a looker.

**Grover**- Is that all?

**Juniper**- Yep.

**Grover**- I guess, if that's how you feel.

**Juniper**- But I love him all the same.

**Grover**- Aw!

**Percy**- Ew.

* * *

_**Dear Percy and Annabeth,**_

_**Wait… How long have you been dating? I'm sort of confused?**_

_**-(Guest)**_

**Percy**- Don't worry, so am I.

**Annabeth**- Well, if you counted the months we were apart, it would be about a half a year now, wouldn't it?

**Percy**- Yeah, I guess.

**Annabeth**- Aw! That's longer than anybody I've known!

**Percy**- Aw!

**Grover**- Get a room.

**Percy**- Hey, if you're allowed to be gross, then so am I.

**Grover**- But can you at least wait until you get underwater to make out?

* * *

_**Dear Jason,**_

_**Why are you such a serious hobo?**_

_**-all-star102938**_

**Jason**- Did I miss something?

**Piper**- Well, you missed Travis and Katie kiss. But, other than that, I don't think so.

**Jason**- Huh.

**Piper**- Someone's just really mean.

**Jason**- Eh. It's happened before.

* * *

_**Dear Leo,**_

_**Do you think the song Bring Sexy Back was made for you? By the way, you're so hot. No one knows about you at all at my school. -_-**_

_**-all-star102938**_

**Leo**- Yes.

**Hazel**- Ugh.

**Leo**- And thank you, I'm quite aware of my sexyness.

**Hazel**- If you read the rest of the letter, you will find that not_ everyone_ knows about you.

**Leo**- I'm sorry you go to such a suckish school.

* * *

_**Dear Frank,**_

_**Don't be jealous because Leo is awesome, you're kind of hot in your own panda way style and before I saw that pic of you in Rick Riordan's blog I though you had abs.**_

_**-all-star102938**_

**Frank**- Okay?

**Leo**- I'm sorry if you were jealous of my awesome.

**Percy**- Okay, guys, help me out here. I'm confused. If Ares and Mars are the same person, does that make Frank and Clarisse half-siblings?

**Frank**- How is that relevant at all?

**Percy**- Well, I was just wondering.

**Leo**- Well, I would assume, considering they came from the same—

**Frank**- Next letter!

* * *

_**Dear Hazel,**_

_**You are my fav. girl character because you remind me of… well… ME!**_

_**-all-star102938**_

**Hazel**- Well, I don't know whether or not that's a good thing, but you seem okay, so thank you.

**Piper**- Okay?! They called Jason a hobo!

**Hazel**- Oh.

**Jason**- Any comments you'd like to throw my way, Hazel?

**Hazel**- Hey, I never said I was like this person. They said they were like me!

**Piper**- Either way, you two are alike.

**Hazel**- Except I like Jason.

**Jason**- Aw! All is forgiven.

* * *

_**Dear Annabeth,**_

_**Would you tolerate it if Percy cheated on you? Despite the fact that he had saved your life so many times?**_

_**And yes Percy, I know that you would never cheat on her, this is a hypothesis question.**_

_**-FanFictionWorm01**_

**Annabeth**- Percy?

**Percy**- Yeah?

**Annabeth**- Is there something you'd like to tell me?

**Percy**- No, wh—oh.

**Annabeth**- …

**Percy**- Don't give me that look! I'm not cheating!

**Annabeth**- You better not be. And the answer is no. I wouldn't tolerate it. 'Cause that's just wrong. But I don't think that'd stop me from being his friend, seeing as we've been through so much…

**Percy**- I would never cheat. Unless you were being dangled over a pit of poisonous snakes and lava by, er, something evil.

**Annabeth**- Aw!

* * *

_**Dear Reyna,**_

_**Would you rather date Octvian, or spend a night with Leo and watch him build stuff. Also, you'd have to know that Leo didn't attack Camp Jupiter on purpose, he was controlled. With that said, will you, or can you forgive him?**_

**Reyna**- First of all, I would choose the second one. Definitely. Second of all—I was shocked when Octavian told me what Leo had done. He had seemed so nice—not the attacker type. I know things when it comes to mannerisms. But what happened after that was out of my control.

**Leo**- You're telling me.

**Reyna**- Where did you come from?

**Leo**- Oh, I was walking past and heard my name. So I figured I'd stay. You're not going to kill me or something, are you?

**Reyna**- Why does everyone here assume that?

* * *

_**Dear Jason,**_

_**Wait. Why'd you miss breakfast? Omigod! You and Piper were sucking faces, weren't you?!**_

_**-Nallyia101**_

**Jason**- Maybe.

**Piper**- He doesn't mean that. We were just preoccupied.

**Percy**- With _what_?

**Leo**- Probably sucking faces.

**Percy**- Or—

**Piper**- OKAY! Both of you, out!

* * *

Hey again... I sincerely apologize for the wait. My weekend was hectic (for real this time) and there were so many reveiws, it took FOREVER to answer all of your questions! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to reveiw—your letters keep this story going!


	7. Just a Quick Note

Just a quick note!

I've been really busy with the holidays and such, and I just came to inform you that the next chapter will be posted after New Years! Thanks for the letters everyone!

~Lacy & the Demigods


End file.
